Remnants
Remnants are mysterious objects that hold powers beyond the human. Warning: All article in this page contain a spoiler. History of Remnants No one knows when or how Remnants were created but men have used Remnants as beneficial tools since ancient times. Towns and kingdoms were built around Remnants with strong powers. The Imperial City of Undelwalt was the first to be built around a Remnant. A powerful Remnant can affect even the environment around it. It is said that a Remnant once caused a flourishing city in the Great Sand Sea to fall into ruin. To bind a Remnant, one simply needs to place a hand over the Remnant and concentrate. However, a Remnant can only be bound during its Luminescence. Luminescence is a natural occurrence that causes light to emit from a Remnant. Luminescence occurs in a cycle, the length differing for each Remnant. A short cycle can be a few minutes, while a long cycle can take years. One known Luminescence cycle is that of the Remnant Ark: three months. No one knows why Luminescence occurs. Perhaps it is a signal. If a Remnant is bound to someone, it cannot be bound by anyone else. A bound Remnant can only be operated by whom it is bound to. An unbound Remnant is called a Blank Remnant. A Collapse is a misfortune triggered by a Blank Remnant being unbound for too long. The most common effect of a Collapse is the spawning of monsters. Some forms of Collapse are said to affect people's minds. Operating a Remnant wears away at the operator's soul. The core Remnants of each town are bound by the town's Lord. The Remnant Elysion is currently unbound. A lord bound to a core Remnant is said to have a shorter lifespan than the others. A Remnant's size does not relate to its strength, though the core Remnants have great powers. It is inferred that all Remnants were created from Elysion. Remnants constantly emit resonating waves. Remnants are made from an unknown substance, unaffected by space or time. An unproven theory suggests that Remnants are a type of life form. Core Remnants Core Remnants are strong power remnants of each town and bound by the town's Lord. *Athlum - Valeria Heart - David Nassau *Baaluk - Brimuslabus (Blank Remnant) - No Lord but ruled by Wyngale *Balterossa - Tao Tie - Bertrude di Balterossa *Celapaleis - Umbermarici - Duke Qubine *Elysion - Ark (Blank Remnant) - Home of the Congress, No Lord *Ghor - Bilqis (transformed into an axe) - Duke of Ghor *Melphina - Blue Elf - Lord of Olebeag *Nagapur - Gwayn - Wilfred Hermeien *Royotia - Emeth Tag - Marquis Priam *Undelwalt - Unknown - The town of The God Emperor, No Lord Blank Remnants Blank Remnants are unbound remnants. *Baaluk - Brimuslabus *Blackdale - Schiavona *Darken Forest - Dead Heart *Dilmoor - Rubber Soul *Elysion - Ark *Numor Mine - Namul Niram *The Ivory Peaks - Liafort *The Seventh Path - Ark *Ruins of Robelia Castle - Flâchonelle Remnant Weapons Even the history said the bound remnants can't be bound again by anyone else but in the game-play you can unequip the remnant weapons and give it to another character. *Ama-Gi - Mace *Azureblade - Katana - Hinnah *Bilqis - Axe - Duke of Ghor *Brionac - Unique Item - Snievan *Crimsonblade - Katana - Hannah *Frostblade - Sword *Frostsword - Sword - Young *Kellendros - Unique Item - David Nassau *Malystrix - Spear *Meteor - Katana - Milton *Nightbloom - Katana *Obsidian - Sword *Rhongomynad - Spear - Snievan *Schiavona - Spear *Somberblade - Sword - Zuido *Valeria Heart - Sword - The Conqueror Summon Remnants *Cyclops *Lob Omen *Namul Niram Human-like Remnants Warning: EPIC spoiler here. Should not read it if you didn't finish the game yet. *Rush Sykes *The Conqueror The Academy '''The Academy is an organization who research about the Remnants. Locate in Assembly Plaza, Elysion. Member of the Academy *John Sykes *Marina Sykes *Haruko *Wagram